Natasha Fashion and Beauty, IBC-13 Tie-up for The Fashion Brand and Teen Clothes Venture
September 25, 2014 Natasha, the direct selling company that works through a network of dealers who sell our products person to person using our catalogue, has diversified into teen fashion and beauty in a bid to tap the growing youth population of the Philippines. Through a tie-up with the sequestered TV station IBC-13, Natasha Fashion and Beauty is launching its first line of Natasha teens apparel, shoes and accessories in the world, with the carrer of the teen-oriented light fantasy series Janella: A Teen Princess as its teen models. Since Natasha started in 1993, it has steadily grown to become one of the leading direct selling companies in the country. As a wholly Filipino-owned company, Natasha takes pride in the fact that it has become one of the leaders in an industry that has been traditionally dominated by multinational companies. Natasha’s extensive network of dealers makes good quality products of the latest fashion accessible and affordable to people all over the country, from Aparri to Makati to Tawi-Tawi. With the recent efforts to tap OFWs as dealers Natasha products are now also available in more than 20 countries worldwide. The strongest overseas markets are Hong Kong, Malaysia, Brunei and the Middle East. Tessie Taylor, the sales and marketing department manager of IBC-13, said, "We're excited and honored to be doing business with a world giant like natasha and we're proud to be working with a group of committed professionals who have steered Natasha Fashion and Beauty to its number on position in Asia today." Natasha Fashion and Beauty choose Janella: A Teen Princess for their clean and wholesome image which their new fashion line also depicts, described as "in fashion and beauty." Natasha has provided an opportunity for thousands of people to start their own business and fulfill their potential, and indeed they have. The dream of being "mayaman” has become attainable. We are very proud of the thousands of Natasha dealers who have made their dreams come true as our partners in business. "With the launch of Janella: A Teen Princess for Natasha brand, including Natasha My Style Coach for the catalog, Natasha is tapping into the tremendous popularity and appeal of the name Kapinoy stars to reach and capture their new target markets - teens and "tweens," Corpuz said. Carrying shoes, apparel, accessories and personal care products. We work through a network of dealers who sell our products person to person using our catalogue. In the case of IBC-13, Natasha tie-up, Natasha Fashion and Beauty will be manufacturing its teenage line of products using IBC-13's top-rater Janella: A Teen Princess, Nastasha will be utilizing its "direct selling" method and will be selling its teen stars cassettes and products to its direct sellers. Also proven this, lead star Janella excited the success of Natasha Beauty ambassadors catalog. She joined fellow actresses Liza Soberano and Sue Ramirez for local fashion brand Natasha's new campaign, which was launched last March 2014. Now, the feel-good teen fantasy series getting the huge success for a make-up appearing of Natasha catalog ambrasittor Janella herself for my endorser for Natasha My Style Coach, local fashion brand along with Marlo for Natasha men for the photoshoot. After the new faces of Natasha like Janella Salvador, Sue Ramirez and Liza Soberano, the fantasy series now with a new faces of Natasha like Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador.